Z Fighters Watch Dragon Ball Super: Broly
by ThotPatrolJotaro
Summary: Z Fighters, as well as the guests, watch Dragon Ball Super: Broly, and they'll learn a lot about their giant gentle Saiyan.
1. (Un)Invited Guests

**Dragon Ball Super/Dragon Ball Super: Broly belonged to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Crunchyroll.**

_**Quick reminder, this is the continuation of "Mysterious Package". If you haven't read that, I suggest you do that first so you would be caught up.**_

It was 11:00 AM, at the Capsule Corps., sitting on the couch were Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, and everyone else that were invited. Those were Piccolo, Future Trunks, and Gohan. Both Goten and Trunks came along as they wouldn't miss what they'd be seeing. Krillin, Android 18, Android 17, Tien and Chiaotzu, and Yamcha wouldn't come because Krillin's on police duty, 18 has to watch Marron, her's and Krillin's daughter, 17 has to protect the dinosaurs from the poachers, Tien has Chiaotzu and his students to train, and Yamcha, well...

Goku: Wait, where's Yamcha? I thought he was invited as well?

Bulma: Why WOULD I?

Vegeta: Because he is a worthless piece of shit that should be killed by a Siabaman a second time!

Goku: Um, isn't that a little mea-

Everyone but Goku: **NO!**

Goku flinched at the shouting. He doesn't know why there were hate towards Yamcha, but he doesn't question that.

Piccolo: So, Goku, where's your wife?

Goku: Oh, Chi-Chi? She's taking care Pan.

Gohan: Really Dad? I thought Videl was watching her.

Piccolo: Whatever the case, it seems like they're busy.

Future Trunks: Alright. Is that everyone?

Just as Future Trunks say that, a large pillar of light appears for two seconds before it disappears, revealing a skinny, humanoid hairless cat dressed in godlike clothing (Beerus), and a blue-skin human with a white large hair dressed in a exotic dress and is wielding a staff with the Saturn-like ball on top of the stick (Whis). These two are the ancient deities, Whis is the Angel, while Beerus is the God of Destruction. Beerus used to try and destroy the Earth, but not before fighting against Goku, whom is in Super Saiyan God form. If Beerus hasn't gotten exhausted and fell asleep, Earth wouldn't have existed anymore. Whis acts as an escort for Beerus, but he also acts as a fighting teacher for both Goku and Vegeta. He did, after all, trained Beerus.

Goku: Oh, hey Whis and "Bills"!

Whis: Greetings, Goku-san.

Trunks: Hey, Mr. Catman!

Vegeta smacks Trunks at the back of his head.

Trunks: Ow!

Vegeta: HIS NAME IS LORD BEERUS AND YOU SHOULD ALWAYS CALL HIM THAT! (He quickly turns and bows in front of Beerus) I am so sorry for his actions of words! Please forgive us!

Beerus: No need for that, Prince.

Whis: So, Bulma, have you prepared a meal for us?

Bulma froze. She has forgotten to make food before Whis and Beerus arrived.

Bulma: Uuuum, l-let's just get some pizzas. I'll pay for some!

Beerus: I'll wait then. (Beerus levitates and is making a seating motion, making it look like he's lying on a swimming pool chair)

Goten: So Dad, what will we watch?

Goku: Well Goten, we'll be watching a movie!

Trunks: Really? Why can't we just spar?

Future Trunks: Trust me, younger me, it'll be as good as fighting!

Goten: Really? Brother, is it true?

Gohan: I haven't watched it yet, but something tells me it's going to be great.

Goten and Trunks: Yay!/Oh yeah!

?: Hey! Could we watch it as well?

The group turns to the direction of that voice. There stood 3 Saiyans. The short, male one is a young Saiyan with a hair and battle armor similar to Vegeta (Cabba), the spiky-haired female Saiyan taller than Cabba by 3 inch wearing a purple-pink bra and purple baggy pants (Caulifla), and an shy, tallest female Saiyan dressed in red shirt that reveals her stomach, skirt, and gold wristbands and boots (Kale). These 3 Saiyans came from Universe 6, a universe right next to Goku's Universe 7.

Vegeta: Hey! How did you get to our universe without Champa/Vados?

Cabba: Forgive us, Master, but-

Caulifla: We stole the teleportation device from that fat cat!

Vegeta: W- **WHAT?!**

Cabba: I'm really sorry, Master! I tried to stop them, but they already push the button and we got here! Please forgive me, Master!

Vegeta: Tch! I forgive you, just give it back to Champa or Vados!

Cabba sighs in relief, but inside, he's worrying about how the Universe 6's God of Destruction would react.

Kale: Um, don't m-mind me saying, but wh-what are we watching?

Goku: Oh, we'll be watching Dragon Ball Super: Broly!

Caulifla: Oh, that sounds cool!

Beerus, however, was skeptical about it.

Beerus: Does it have to do with the future?

Goku: Yep! Hey Whis, do you know what'll happen in the future?

Whis: Maybe, or maybe not.

Whis says as he winks at me. Wait, what?! Did he just winked at me?!

Whis: And it appears to be another group of people be coming here uninvited here.

Just as Whis says that, 4 kinds of people teleported in the room. A white, lizard-like tyrant (Frieza), a green-skinned, human-looking, female alien with white hair (Cheelai), an old, orange-skinned alien with a beanie (Lemo), and finally, our giant Saiyan who looks exactly like the one from the DVD case: Long, messy hair, scar running down his left cheek, and tan-skinned (Broly). Frieza is from this time, but Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo came from the future.

Goku: **FRIEZA?!**

Vegeta: **WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!**

Both Goku and Vegeta already turn to SSGSS while everyone except Bulma, Beerus, and Whis prepare to fight. Broly, Cheelai, and Lemo tensed at the sight on someone they used to work for.

Frieza: Well well well, what do we have here? Two stupid monkeys and their pathetic friends. I don't know how I got here, but that doesn't matter. I shall destroy you all right here! (Points the finger at Goku and Vegeta; the dark purple energy appearing on his fingertips, indicating that he's about to attack)

Beerus: Not if I have anything to say about it.

Frieza froze and when he turn to Beerus, he was scared shitless.

Frieza: L-LORD BEERUS?!

Beerus: I suggest you don't fight here. If you disobey, **I will destroy you.**

Frieza quickly stops his attack and sits on the couch.

Vegeta: Hey! Go sit on the floor!

Frieza: Why would I? The floor must be dirty.

Vegeta: WHY YOU-!

Cabba: Master, let's just ignore him.

Vegeta: Tch! Fine! But if he does any funny business, I'm ending his life right here!

**BZZZT!**

Bulma: Oh look, pizzas here! I'll go get it!

Cabba: Oh, let me help as well!

Bulma: Oh, aren't you a gentleman?

Cabba blushed at the comment.

Cabba: U-Um, tha-thank you.

1 minute and the half later, Bulma and Cabba came back with 10 pizza boxes, Bulma carrying half while Cabba carried half.

Beerus: Thank you for the pizzas, Bulma.

Caulifla: Ooh, they look delicious, right Kale?

Kale: Y-Yeah, Sis!

Frieza: Son Goku, what is this "pizza"?

Goku: Oh, they're really delicious! You should try it! (Tries to hand it to Frieza)

Frieza: Why should I eat this slimy, salty triangle from YOU of all people?

Piccolo: Just eat the damn pizza.

Frieza: Fine! I'll get it on my own! (Walks past Goku to get his own plate of Pizza)

Broly: Um, hey Kakarot.

Goku: Hm? (Turns to Broly) Oh hey, who are you?

Broly don't know what to say. His friend doesn't know who he is?

Cheelai: Wait, you don't remember Broly?

Whis: I get it now. You three are from the future. That's why Son Goku wouldn't remember you.

Goku: Broly? Oh, I get it! You'd be the one I'd face! Nice to meet ya!

Broly: Oh, hi. (Looks at pizza) What's that?

Goku: Oh, it's pizza! They're really great food!

Broly haven't eaten pizza before. In fact, when he was on Vampa, he was living off on monster bugs.

Goku: Want some? (Hands it to Broly)

Broly: Um, sure. (Takes the pizza from Goku) Thank you for some food.

Goku: You're welcome!

Once everyone had their pizza and drink, Bulma turn on the movie.

_**Sorry for taking so long. I've been focusing on Minecraft, FighterZ, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate that I haven't been focusing on this story. Anyways, hope you enjoy this story!**_


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

_It has been 3 months since I have last posted the story, and I want to say is that I am terribly sorry for such delay. It's just that I've been distracted by many things, like watching JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - Part 5: Vento Aureo, playing Minecraft (Most rarely because I got a 1 year false ban on Hypixel for literally no reason.), DCUO, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, FighterZ, GTA 5, Dragon Ball Legends (As addicted as KaggyFilms), and Eyes of Heaven (I got it yesterday, so I just got playing on it.). I also watch DevilArtemis's "Perfect Cell vs. _". And another reason is because I have been given a 5 day suspension from school thanks to my short temper. My mother grounded me for 3 weeks and took away my technology (Computer, Nintendo Switch, and PS4). I know you want another chapter really so, but it's hard when you have many things that distract you. What I ask of you is be very patient, even if it takes forever. I'll try my best to publish a new chapter as soon as possible. Thank you for reading this._


	3. Frieza Visits Planet Vegeta

**Dragon Ball Super/Dragon Ball Super: Broly belonged to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Crunchyroll.**

_**In the green scouter view shows the large planet.**_

Vegeta froze at the sight of his home planet. It was when he was little, he was told by his father, King Vegeta, that he would rule the planet and its people when he dies. He didn't know how his father was killed by Frieza nor was there when the planet was destroyed, but he knew it was the sadistic emperor that has done the deed.

Goku: Vegeta, what's that planet over there?

Vegeta: That's Planet Vegeta, Kakarot.

Goku: But YOU'RE Vegeta!

Frieza: You are a clueless ape. Planet Vegeta is where you filthy monkeys exist. But the sight of the planet, I miss the feeling of blowing it up.

Vegeta: (Growls angerly)

Broly can't help but feel a little bit of nostalgia.

_**The camera shows a ship that looks a lot like Frieza's, and there's lots of small ships surrounding it. Inside the ship shows a purple, large lizard-like king wearing a royal battle armor (King Cold) siting on his chair, smirking evilly. The text on top says "41 years ago".**_

Trunks: Why do I feel like I know this man?

Future Trunks: (Sounding aggressively) **King Cold!**

Frieza: Wait a second! I just realized something! You... YOU... **YOU CUT ME INTO PIECES, DIDN'T YOU?! **(Remembering Future Trunks using his longsword to slice Frieza into big pieces of flesh before blasting them into black smoke)

Future Trunks: I did. **Got any problem with that? **

Frieza: Grr! [When this is over, I'll make sure you would suffer before you die!]

_**Frieza (In his first form) is sitting in his pod, his tail swing back and forth. He and his father are staring out the large, circular glass as their soldiers are behind them. A purple-haired, blue-skinned short alien was seen with a yellow alien with antennas, and a beautiful, blue-green human-like alien with his green hair in a ponytail (Zarbon, who is very, VERY gay).**_

Frieza: [Oh yes. My valuable, yet disposable troops.]

_**A couple of humans with monkey tails (they are called the Saiyans) sees the ships coming from the large distance in the sky. A messy-haired female Saiyan (Gine) comes out of the hut to see what is going on.**_

Caulifla and Cabba looks at the scenery.

Caulifla: Woah! Is that what your planet is like?

Cabba: It looks a lot like Planet Sadala!

Vegeta: They do share a similarity.

However, Goku felt sad when he sees Gine. He didn't know why he's sad, since he doesn't remember her.

_**The troops are seen outside of the ship as both Zarbon, a fat, pink, spiky alien (Dodoria), and a purple alien with black horns (Captain Ginyu) were flying out of the ship.**_

Vegeta glared at these 3. Dodoria was weak, so he doesn't know why Frieza trust him with handling Krillin and a 12-year-old Gohan. Zarbon was also weak, even though he caught Vegeta off guard with his transformation. Ginyu, however, is a dangerous opponent to face. Though he acts like any stupid clowns, his power is no joke, and his ability to change bodies are a major problem. However, now that Vegeta has gain SSGSS, Ginyu is nothing but an insect to the God.

_**King Cold's ship crashed through the small part of the Palace (On purpose).**_

_**Random Saiyan: Damn it! HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FLYING!**_

Goten: Isn't that a little mean?

Piccolo: This IS Frieza's father we're talking about, so he wouldn't care.

Kale: Um, it is very mean, though.

Lemo: Don't worry about it. He's just being an oversized di-

Cheelai: LEMO! Not in front of Broly!

Broly: What was he about to say?

Cheelai: Don't worry about it, Big Guy.

Frieza: I know what you're about to say, and if you do that again, I will dispose both of you!

Broly: (Aggressive tone) **Touch my friends, and I will rip you piece by piece until you scream for mercy!**

Frieza shuts up immediately. He had a sudden sense of Déjà vu, though he doesn't know why.

_**The Cold Force was seen flowing on water before flying up to the King's Palace. The king was gripping on his armrest, growling in anger.**_

_**Unnamed Saiyan: Ridiculous! On the whole floors?!**_

_**Servant: Great King Cold has arrived, your majesty.**_

_**The king revealed to be a spiky-haired, bearded Saiyan similar to Vegeta, and, like King Cold, is wearing an expensive, royal battle armor. This man is known as King Vegeta, who is the father of Vegeta.**_

Vegeta couldn't help but feel grief for his father.

Vegeta: F-Father?

Goku: Vegeta, are you alright? You're starting to cry.

Vegeta: Sh-Shut up, Kakarot!

Future Trunks: Is that my grandfather?

Vegeta: Yes, Trunks. He is your grandfather.

Broly couldn't help but have a hint of anger. Vegeta's father has ordered him to be exiled to Planet Vampa, which his anger grew bigger when his father trained him to kill King Vegeta and/or his son.

_**King Vegeta: I'd say that's pretty obvious!**_

_**A tan-skinned Saiyan with a mustache and a spiky hair stood in fear at the sight of Cold's ship from the glass view. This man is Paragus, the father of Broly.**_

Broly: D-Dad?

Broly said in heartbroken sadness. He still knew his father has died. Even to this day, he missed his father more.

Cheelai and Lemo, then, gives him comfort, telling Broly that his father is in a better place. Even though they hated the guy for what he did to his own son, they couldn't say it to Broly, as he still respects his father.

_**The ship, then, landed in front of the palace. The Ginyu Force landed down, then posed dramatically.**_

Everyone (Except Beerus, Whis, and Broly who is confused) sweatdropped.

_**The royal Saiyans came out and made a path for King Vegeta and his loyal servants.**_

_**King Cold: It's been a long time, King Vegeta.**_

_**King Vegeta: As a matter of fact, it is, King Cold (Holds out his hand for a shake)**_

_**King Cold only looked at his hand a moment before speaking.**_

_**King Cold: This is my son. Frieza, meet the Saiyan king.**_

Vegeta: Fuck you, white, tiny dildo!

Frieza: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!

Vegeta: Did I stutter? I said...

Future Trunks: Dad, don't do it!

Vegeta: **Fuck. You.**

Cabba: Master! Don't do it! At least not here!

Vegeta: **White...**

Bulma: Honey, please don't finish it!

Vegeta**:** **TINY...**

Goku: **Vegeta, don't!**

Vegeta: **DIL-**

Suddenly, Vegeta was cut off by a chop to the neck by Beerus's attendant.

Whis: So, shall we continue watching the movie?

Trunks: Aw man! I want to see Dad beat that lizard down!

Caulifla: So do I, kiddo. Maybe later when the movie finish?

Trunks: Oh, heck yeah!

Goten: Wait, what about Trunks's Dad?

Indeed, the Saiyan Prince was knocked out.

Broly: Um, should we wait for him to wake up?

Kale: Y-Yeah, I a-agree with him. Ma-maybe we s-should wait f-for h-him.

Piccolo: No need. We'll just have to continue without him

Frieza: I hate to say it, but I agree with this Namekian. It's better than wait for this buffoon to wake up barking with no end.

Beerus: Good, because my patience is getting thinner. Let's just begin this movie already!

They quickly got back to the movie, not wanting to piss off the God of Destruction.

_**Just when Frieza was announced, he delivers an evil glint of his red eyes. King Vegeta tensed and bowed before Frieza, as well as his servants.**_

_**King Vegeta: I-It's a pleasure to meet you!**_

Cabba: Why are the Saiyans bowing before you, Frieza?

Frieza: If you must know, King Vegeta and a bunch of filthy apes are all slaves to me.

Cabba: That's terrible!

Frieza: Fortunate, for you, you weren't born in Universe 7, so you wouldn't have to endure such a fate of my hands.

Cabba: What are you talking about?!

Frieza: (Sadistically grin ear to ear) You just have to wait and see.

_**Frieza leans close.**_

_**Frieza: The pleasures all mine.**_

_**King Vegeta, on the inside, is feeling anguished for his pride diminished at the sight of the King's son.**_

_**King Cold: I have an announcement to make.**_

_**King Vegeta was brought back from his thought at the voice of King Cold.**_

_**King Cold: I am retiring, for a moment. In the meantime, Frieza shall take over my position. The Cold Force will now become the Frieza Force.**_

Goku: So that's how you became the emperor, did you?

Frieza: It sure is, Son Goku.

Cheelai: It was originally your father's force?

Frieza: Yes, and I love my position there.

_**King Vegeta was shocked.**_

_**King Vegeta: Wait! So that means...**_

_**King Cold: Nothing changed, Vegeta. The Saiyans will simply continue working for us.**_

Kale: Well, that isn't so ba-

_**King Cold: Though, I should warn you about one thing: Frieza has a short temper and is way crueler than me.**_

Kale: O-Oh.

_**Frieza push aside his father's hand and step forward.**_

_**Frieza: Hello, Monkeys!**_

Piccolo: Racist much?

Frieza: Shut up, green slug freak.

_**Frieza: It is a pleasure for you to make my expectation! And for your sake, I hope you would live up to it.**_

Cheelai: Buzz off!

Lemo: Yeah, I'm good.

Broly: No thank you.

_**Frieza: Now, I come with the announcement. Since I knew of your scouters being outdated and ancient, (Frieza's men open the case, revealing the advanced scouters) my men have developed these new and improved scouters that can help you even when you weren't in combat. (Frieza puts on the blue scouter) They even come with the radio device, in that way I can hear you and your progress.**_

Piccolo: Please. Scouters are nothing but a nuisance these days.

The Z Fighters, and the Universe 6 Saiyans, agree with the Namekian.

Frieza: Well, I can't sense energy like you do.

Trunks: Sucks to be you, then!

Frieza: Silence, you stupid little motherf-

Gohan: Shut it, Frieza! Just watch the movie already!

_**The scouter began to pick up on something.**_

_**Frieza: Oh, and it appears to be 4 Saiyan troops have their blasters trained against us.**_

_**King Vegeta's eyes widen in shock, scared of what Frieza is about to do now that he lost the element of surprise.**_

_**Frieza, then, presses a button on his scouter to check the troops' power levels.**_

_**Frieza: And they appear to have a power level of... (The scouter beeps, finished registering) 2,000. I'd say that's a really impressive.**_

_**And so, Frieza fired the powerful Death Beam at the first tower with the Saiyan soldier perched in it, destroying them both in an instant. Frieza, then, shot two of each at two separate towers, wiping out both of them. It then shows the first perspective of the final Saiyan soldier right before his eyes see only white, as he gets destroyed like his fallen comrades.**_

_**Frieza: I assume you get the picture. They're useful, are they not? (Numbers of the scouter were shown on Frieza's eye)**_

All the Saiyans, except for Vegeta who was unconscious during the onslaught, stared at the screen with grief and disbelief. Broly couldn't handle seeing the Saiyans die discriminably and was about to rip Frieza in half, but Cheelai and Lemo calms him down. Broly did, but not instantly as he knew those Saiyans didn't deserve the fate given to them.

_**King Vegeta and the other Saiyans looked at Frieza with terror in their eyes.**_

_**Frieza: I'll leave 500 units behind as a gift for your troops. (Leans in very close to the camera) If you don't think that's enough, then feel free to complain. I believe we're done here.**_

_**And so, Frieza, King Cold, and the now named "Frieza Force" took off into space, as King Vegeta looks down at the scouter in hand, cracking the glass on there in anger.**_

Vegeta: Ugh... What the fuck happened?

Everyone look at Vegeta, who is just waking up.

Whis: I have to knock you out before you could destroy this room by accident.

Vegeta remembers what happened, and now he wanted nothing but to murder Frieza for such humiliation.

Vegeta: **OH, YOU SON OF A BI-**

Cabba: Now, Master, we're about to watch the next scene, so I'd suggest not to cause trouble.

Vegeta: (Growls angerly)

Bulma: Soooo, who wants to continue?

Everyone in the room wants to continue, as Vegeta grabs the remote (aggressively) from his wife and press "PLAY".

_Author's Note: Here is this chapter. Sorry for the longest wait. Just to let you know, some lines were the actual lines from the movie, as some other lines are from me. I hope you enjoy it._


	4. Author's Notes 2

Author's Note #2

_So, you may be wondering, _**"Where the hell is ThotPatrolJotaro? He's been missing for, like, 2 months!"**_ The reason for my absence is because I got in trouble. Not with school. Not with my mom. But with the fanfiction community. I was reported for "Script Format." I got so worried about it that I decided to stay low for a while until I was confident enough to make stories again. So, for now, I will try not to use the same lines that the characters in DBS: Broly use. I will, however, use my memory to write the lines that are similar yet different to the original. I'm going to make Chapter 2 right after this note. I hope that you would understand. Oh, and the "Rule Enforcement," if you're reading this, I'm sorry. I was trying to make a story of the character's reaction, similar to those who did it before me, like "Avengers watch/reacted to Infinity War". Anyways, that'll be it. I bet you have some questions that need answering, so here we go._

**AlphaGodzilla19 – **_As it says in the first chapter, Videl and Chi Chi are taking care of Pan. After all, Videl rarely takes care of her all by herself. 18 is taking care of her own daughter, Marron, right now so she wouldn't come. I will say, however, that a certain relative and his friend will come to see the group at Capsule Corp.._

**The Great Fossil King **_– Judging on the majority of the DBZ/DBGT/DBS fans, I doubt that anyone would like Yamcha. I will say, however, that his combos in FighterZ are top tier beside GT Goku, Gogeta, and DBS Broly. At least he gets some sort of respect when he has an alternate Dramatic Finish where he redirects the Saibaman back to Nappa, killing him instead._

**thewittywhy **_– I have that planned out, but it would be a surprise for the while._

**godzillabatmanssj108 –** _Thank you for support. I'm sorry to say this, but Bardock, Gine, and/or kid Raditz won't be in the next chapter. I have plans for Frost to show up and join the group, but that'll be in another time._

_That'll be all the questions for today, and Chapter 2 will be out, called "The Legendary Super Saiyan/Broly's Exile."_

_Oh, just to let you know, this next chapter will be before Chapter 2. The reason why is because I want to take it easy so the Rule Enforcement won't bust me again. This next chapter will have two people arriving to the C.C. building. The one is champion, while the other is a candy-loving pink blob._


	5. The World Champion and the Majin

**Dragon Ball Super/Dragon Ball Super: Broly belonged to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Crunchyroll.**

Just when Vegeta pressed the "Play" button, a loud beep was heard.

Vegeta: (Beyond annoyed) Oh great! now who the hell is at the fucking door?!

Vegeta, then, pressed "Pause" on the remote, slams the remote down angerly, gets up from the couch, and walk out the living room to get the door, leaving everybody in confusion.

Vegeta: (Was about 3 feet away from reaching the door) I swear if it is Yamcha behind this door, I'm gonna make him wish he wasn't born!

When Vegeta got to the door and opening it, he was expecting to see Yamcha. However, it is not Yamcha, but rather the two individuals that Vegeta, Bulma, and everyone knows. One was a tan-skinned Human with an black afro and a mustache, wearing a dark red gi and white pants with black boots (Hercule Satan). The other is a big, pink, fat blob with an antenna(?) on his head, has both of his eyes closed, wearing a black, sleeveless jacket that seems too small to fit an obese man, a purple cape, a white, diaper-like pants with an gold buckle with an "_**M" **_engraved on it, and gloves and boots both yellow (Majin Buu/Fat Buu).

Vegeta: Mr. Satan? Buu? What are you both doing here?

Hercule: Bulma has sent me a message, telling me that we'll be having a movie night.

Vegeta: Well, if that's the case, why didn't you come sooner?

Hercule: Sorry, Vegeta. It's just that Buu was asleep. I tried to wake him up until I have to tell him that we'd be having candy.

Buu: Mr. Satan promised Buu candy! You know where candy is?

Vegeta: Yeah, my wife has the whole stash just in case you come. Get over here if you want 'em.

Buu: YAY! Candy for Buu!

Vegeta: [I can't believe this! First, that cum-stained motherfucker who blew up my planet, enslaved me when I was just a child, killed me on Namek, and nearly destroyed Earth is here in **MY** house, sitting on **MY** couch, and watching **MY** TV! And now this fraud and his fat, overweight man-child is here, with the latter demanding candy?!** A FUCKING CANDY?!** I'm **THIS** close to just **KILL** everybody in the room!]

Both Vegeta, Hercule, and Buu got into the living room, where everybody sees them together. Beerus gets upset the moment he saw Buu. He haven't forgotten the day that Buu wouldn't share a pudding, not even one. He even dared as to licked them all in front of Beerus's face. Goku was quick to greet Hercule and Buu.

Goku: Hey, Hercule! Hey, Buu!

Hercule: Hello, Goku!

Buu: (Smiles) Hi, Spiky Haired!

Frieza caught on what Goku had said.

Frieza: Hold on! Did you say "Buu"? As in "Majin Buu"?

Frieza's father warned him about the two people he has to avoid. One is Lord Beerus, and the other is Majin Buu. However, meeting Majin Buu for the first time, he doesn't know why King Cold had warned him about this "thing".

Goku: Yep! That is THE Majin Buu!

Frieza: You mean to tell me that this fat blob is Majin Buu? What a joke!

Buu frowns and looks towards Frieza. Everyone who has known Buu, mostly Hercule, they knew Frieza was about to die the moment he mocks Buu. However, they didn't say anything, as they hated Frieza way more than the villains they faced. Vegeta smiled cruelly on the inside.

Buu: You meanie! Don't make fun of Buu!

Frieza: I'm speaking with an honesty. A harsh truth, in fact. Not like you would understand with that brain of a toddler!

Just then, steam blew out of Buu's head.

Buu: YOU MEANIE! BUU HATE YOU! REALLY, REALLY **HATE **YOU!

Frieza: Ho ho ho, it seems like that ticked you off, you horrendous creature!

Goku: Um, Frieza, you should REALLY not try to m-

Frieza: Shut it, you filthy monkey!

Buu, then, smiles. But not how he usually smiles when he's happy. It is a nasty smile that could be seen as a "rape face."

Buu: Which candy you like? Chocolate or vanilla?

Those who were in the Buu Saga knows where this is going. Hercule is more worried that Buu would use "that" technique. Frieza, however, doesn't know, as he gets very agitated.

Frieza: Candy? What do you take me for, a small, pathetic child with a swe-

Buu: **Turn into candy!**

Suddenly, a pink energy came out of his antenna and strike at the tyrant.

Frieza: **GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

Frieza screamed a blood-curdling scream as his body is engulfed by the energy. Suddenly, a pink cloud erupt from the space emperor. When the pink cloud is gone, the Frost Demon is gone, replaced by a small chocolate bar in a shape of Frieza.

Those who haven't met Buu or even know him enough has a mixed reaction. Cabba was shocked. Caulifla and Lemo freaked out. Kale and Cheelai were confused as to why Buu turned Frieza into candy. Broly didn't say anything. He slowly looked at his cookie, then at the Frieza-shaped chocolate bar. Then, Broly put the candy down. He doesn't feel like eating anything candy-related.

Buu: Candy for Buu!

Buu was about to put the chocolate tyrant in his mouth, when Goku swiftly swiped it away from him.

Goku: Buu! No eating Frieza! Turn him back to normal!

Buu: But lizard man make fun of Buu.

Goku: He doesn't mean it by that.

Hercule: Yeah, Buu! Remember that promise you made to me.

Buu remember, and he doesn't like to disobey Mr. Satan. Hercule cared for Buu, and Buu cared for Hercu;le. When he would ask Buu for anything, He'd listened to him (That or being promised candy or ice cream).

Buu: Okay. Buu understands. Buu turn lizard man back.

Buu shoots out a same energy beam from the antenna at the chocolate. This time, however, the chocolate is now Frieza, whose face is looking VERY pissed off.

Frieza: You... YOU... **YOU DARE TURN ME TO CHOCOLATE, YOU FAT PIECE OF SHIT!**

Frieza brought his finger up at Buu, his fingertip emitting dark purple energy.

Goku: Frieza, don't do it!

Frieza: **DIIIIE!**

Frieza, then, fired a powerful, long, purple laser at Buu. It pierced through his stomach, creating a donut-hole wound. Frieza smiled like a psychopath as he thought he has killed off Majin Buu. However...

Buu: Ha ha ha! It tickled!

Buu's stomach, used to have a hole in it, grew back as if there weren't any hole in his body. Frieza was beyond disbelief.

Frieza: W-**WHAT?! **[I-Impossible! It should kill this fat bastard!]

Frieza wasn't wrong. His Death Beams kill anyone that it pierced through. Buu, however, is no ordinary being. He can regenerate his body at a fastest rate. Even if he was evaporized by a larged energy blast, he will reform to his original state. This makes him almost invulnerable.

Frieza: WHY YOU INSUFFERABLE PI-

Before Frieza could do anything, he was suddenly knocked out, by none other than Whis. Whis has a visible red vein popping out of his forehead, as he is tired of the nonsense.

Whis: I believe we shouldn't delay anymore than we have. And Lord Beerus, I know what you're thinking and no, you cannot attack Buu.

Beerus: B-BUT HE-

Whis: That was in the past. No need to bring it into the present.

When everyone were behaving normally once again (All except Frieza, who is knocked out), Vegeta picks up the remote and pressed "Play".

_**I know it feels like it was rushed, but I haven't done this for, like, 2 months now. I believe it should take me some times to get to where I was used to before. But anyways, hope you like this!**_


	6. Fixed!

_Don't worry guys. I've fixed the chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. I will make sure to keep a close eye on them to make sure it wouldn't happen again. Thank you for pointing the problem out and I hope you enjoy the fixed version._


	7. The Legendary Super Saiyan

**Dragon Ball Super/Dragon Ball Super: Broly belonged to Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, and Crunchyroll.**

_**This scene shows the large, dark chambers with countless incubators with the Elite Class Saiyan infants in it. It then shows King Vegeta walking up to the one that stood out the most. It was the baby version of Vegeta.**_

Vegeta and everyone he knew, including Beerus and Whis, instantly know who this baby is, mainly because of his hair the exact same as Vegeta has. Buu, however, was busy munching on candy that Bulma has for him. Bulma adored the baby version of Vegeta.

Bulma: Aww, you look so cute as a baby, honey!

Vegeta: (Blushes very deeply) Sh-Shut up, woman!

_**King Vegeta: Ah, my son. My pride and blood. You will bring honor to our name! That arrogant bastard Frieza think that he can rule over us, but he'd be underneath us like a bug! Especially you, with the highest power level! (Places his hand on Vegeta's incubator and leans in closely) I'll look forward to watching you grow!**_

Vegeta and Frieza: [Too late for that, you sorry for excuse father!/A little late for a dead man like you.]

Cabba: I have to ask, Master. Do you love your father?

Vegeta: No.

_**King Vegeta turns away from his son and walks to the exit, when he stops at the green incubator. In there is a baby with the messy hair. This is a baby version of Broly.**_

Cheelai: Oh, how adorable you were as a baby, Broly!

Lemo: Yeah, I could say the same thing, kid.

Broly: Th-Thank you.

Frieza mentally throws up at the positive feeling.

_**King Vegeta: What the-! What is this Saiyan child being in this room only for the Elites?! Get him out here!**_

_**Saiyan Scientist: But Your Majesty, he has the power level greater than any warriors we have!**_

This pique the interest of those who love fighting.

Goku: I wonder how strong Broly was when he was a kid.

Caulifla: Probably at the level of Gohan.

Gohan: Despite being back in training, I'm sure that I'm not as strong as I was back then.

Gohan remembers the Cell Games, when he was 11 years old, he was very powerful in Super Saiyan 2, even stronger than his own father or Cell in his Perfect Form. However, when he was married to Videl, he gave up on training, and became a husband and a father with a job. When he did, his power diminished when he stopped training, making him weaker than he was before. When he's not working at his job, he suits up as the superhero, The Great Saiyaman, and fight crime, like stopping the robbers or get the endangered civilian out of the burning building.

Future Trunks: Don't worry, Gohan. I'll train with you after this.

Trunks: Yeah, and me and Goten will help you out!

Goten: We promise, big brother!

Gohan smiled sincerely.

Gohan: Thanks, guys.

_**King Vegeta: You're saying that this child is at equal footing as my son?! Give me that!**_

_**The Saiyan King forcefully grabbed the scouter and slams it towards the incubator, shaking the glass.**_

Cheelai and Lemo were very angry at the King for how he treated Broly.

Lemo/Cheelai: [That bastard!]

_**Baby Broly, then, cried.**_

Cheelai angerly glared and growled at the TV, almost yanderelike, while hugging the giant Saiyan very tightly. Broly feels uncomfortable with the hug. He lived his life on Planet Vampa without anyone but his father and Baa, so he doesn't know what it's like. Plus, her being a mama bear right now is scaring him.

Buu: That meanie man! Why make baby cry?!

Lemo: He's just really awful.

_**When baby Broly cried, the numbers on the scouter appeared and skyrocket up to the point it blew up in King Vegeta's hand.**_

This got both the Z Warriors' and Frieza's attention. If the scouter explodes when scanning a person with a massive Ki energy, then that means they're very powerful. The scouter exploding when it scanned Broly must mean that he's very powerful, even as an infant.

_**King Vegeta backed away from the incubator, holding his hand that the scouter exploded in.**_

_**Saiyan Servant: We'll bring you another scouter, my liege.**_

_**Then, the other scientists surround the incubator, studying the infant inside.**_

_**Saiyan Scientist: It appears that this is less than half of his original number. That'll explain our scouter's malfunction.**_

Frieza: [If that were the case, why haven't I known about that?]

_**Female Saiyan Scientist: That being said, even if we do ignore these readings, Broly's power is quite remarkable.**_

Vegeta: What about MY power?! I'm way stronger than that giant buffoon!

Goku: Um, Vegeta, remember when I fought you and defeated you, despite you calling me a "Low-Class"?

Vegeta: (Growls) Shut up, Kakarot! I do NOT want to be reminded of that!

Even when times have flown by, Vegeta haven't forgotten the humiliation that Goku have given him when they first met. From powering up to Kaioken to surpass his strength, to defeating him in the beam struggle with his Kamehameha against his Galick Gun. Then, when he thought he was supposed to be the legendary Super Saiyan and defeat Frieza according to the prophecy, it was actually Goku who was the one to be the legend and (nearly) killed Frieza. When Vegeta was able to turn into Super Saiyan just like Goku, he got both his arm and his pride broken by the female android numbered "18", whom later became Krillin's wife, that wanted to kill Goku, along with her brother (17) and another android that they picked up whom was programmed to only kill Goku (16). Then, when Cell showed up and absorbed both 17 and 18 to obtain his Perfect Form, he toyed with Vegeta until he literally bitchslapped him out of his Super Saiyan form (The reason why I added 18 and Perfect Cell on the list is because 18 wanted to kill Goku and Cell has Goku's DNA inside him along with Vegeta's, Krillin's, Piccolo's, and every fighter's DNAs, including Frieza's and his father's DNA). Then, Goku's son, Gohan, ascended to a level beyond Super Saiyan (Also known as Super Saiyan 2/SSJ2) and defeated Cell, who was leagues above Vegeta, so that adds salt to the wound. Finally, when Vegeta had thought he would defeat Goku with the help of an evil wizard named Babadi, he later found out that Goku was hiding his true power and gave him false hope that he would beat him, which furthers damage his pride. Every time Vegeta was ahead of Goku, he always get shafted by him every single time.

_**King Vegeta has his face of disapproval visible.**_

_**Saiyan Scientist: And once he's out of the tube, he would be a valuable asset to our forces.**_

_**Female Saiyan Scientist: He could even be a Legendary Super Saiyan.**_

This got Goku's attention. When he, his son, Vegeta and his friends were on Planet Namek, he was told by Vegeta that he was the legendary Super Saiyan. That legend became true.

Vegeta: **WHAT THE FUCK?!**

Everyone around him, except Frieza, Beerus, Whis, and Buu, was surprised by his screaming, and quickly moved away from the Saiyan Prince. Goku tries to calm Vegeta down.

Goku: Vegeta, please calm down!

Vegeta: Calm down? CALM DOWN?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, **CLOWN?! I'M SUPPOSE TO BE THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN! NOT YOU! NOT EVEN THIS GIANT RETARD OVER THERE **(Points to Broly)**! IT'S ME! ME! MEEEEE-**

Bulma shuts Vegeta up by smacking him across the face. Vegeta was stunned by his wife's action.

Bulma: Vegeta, would you shut up for thirty seconds? Everyone here wants to enjoy the movie, but they can't if you're ruining it with your yelling.

Vegeta: B-But I-

Frieza: I agree with this Earth woman. It would be a very good idea if you would silence yourself, not like you could actually do it.

Vegeta: **SHUT THE FUCK UP, FRIEZA! **(Charges up the Ki energy and aims it towards Frieza)

Before Vegeta could fire the blast at Frieza, Beerus appears next to Vegeta and grabs his arm with the Ki energy ball in his hand.

Beerus: Now, now, Prince. This is a "no-fighting" room. If you make a mess here or make me angry, I'll have to destroy you.

Vegeta: But Beerus! He-

Bulma: It's best if you'd listen to him, Honey.

Cabba: I agree, Master! Just please don't destroy this place!

Vegeta thought for a few seconds before cancelling his Ki, making it disappear from his hand.

Vegeta: (Growls angerly) Fine!

Vegeta (roughly) sat back down on the couch next to his wife.

Hercule: Oh, erm, l-let's just continue with the movie! Y-Yeah!

Hercule quickly grabs the remote and press "Play".

_**Sorry if this feels like it was rushed and wonky, and I'd have to admit, it does look like it at all. I know that some characters' lines were very different than the ones they actually say in the movie, but I have to change the lines because I don't want the Rules Enforcement to be on my ass again for "formatting scripts". Anyways, I hope that you'd enjoy this chapter (I REALLY hope so, because this one looks like cringe) and I'll read your comments.**_

_**godzillabatmanssj108 – I don't know if Cooler was actually canon or not. I haven't heard any news regarding him. So, I wouldn't be adding him to watch the movie. And no, Super Dragon Ball Heroes doesn't count as canon.**_


End file.
